Sonic's Paradise City Adventures Ep 4
by Carcrasher88
Summary: Family Ties - There are new faces in Paradise City, as some of the Sonic Crew introduce new members to their new families. A big dispute about Glare and Manic's relationship nearly tears the city apart. All things play out, though. Funny inevitable! R&R!


**Note: Read earlier chapters first before reading this one!**

Paradise City Adventures

Episode 4

"Family Ties"

**Note: The first part of this one will be mainly descriptive with little speech.**

It's been about a four months, and things have changed around Paradise City.

Silver and Blaze are now married, and living in the same 2 story house on S. Mountain Drive in White Mountain.

They did have a kid. He's very intelligent, and is already walking, talking, and starting up his dad's charcoal grill in the summer that was under way. His name is Spark.

He's a bluish color with silver streaks in his fur. His body is mostly like his dad's, but with his mother's tail, eyes, and ears. He amazingly started talking just three weeks after he was born. Also, he has powers from both of his parents. Pyrokinesis, psychokinesis, cryokinesis, hydrokinesis, time and dimension travel.

Over in Silver Lake, Sonic and Amy, also married, settled down in a nice lakeside house on E. Lake Drive. They had two kids. Twins. A boy and a girl.

The boy was blue, with slightly red fur accents. His name is Sprint. He loves to run fast, just like his dad.

The other, a girl, her name is Glow. Why? Her fur seems to glow in the dark in a bright pink color. She's pretty quiet, but enthusiastic.

Next door, is a house of similar style and size. In this house, lives another interesting pair. Shadow sleeps in one bedroom, as he, still to this point, won't share a room with his girlfriend, and possible future wife, Rouge. No kids, they are the only ones in this house.

So, what about some of the other pairs in Paradise City? Well, here's the facts...

Manic and his sister, Sonia, share a house at the bottom of the Z-shaped path uphill on Maguire Road on Big Surf Island. It was a beautiful Saturday evening, where one pair decided to make it three. That night, Manic asked Glare to stay in the same house with him.

Manic also paid for another house on Nelson Way. The quaintly sized home near Read Lane is where Axel and Skye live, in separate rooms. In return, Axel purchased Manic a beautiful green Carson GT.

So, this is where we pick up where we left off...

E. Lake Drive – Saturday evening – 5:50 pm – Sonic and Amy's house...

Sonic was sitting on the couch, with his son sitting right next to him. Amy was on the porch, making dinner on the grill. Glow was right there, watching.

"So, you're only about a month old, and you're already walking, talking and acting like you're much older! I can only be proud of you, son." Sonic told Sprint.

"Thanks, dad."

Amy walked in with Glow in tow.

"Ok, dinner's ready! Let's eat!" Amy said.

They went out on the porch, where chili dogs and chicken were waiting.

"Wow! This looks great! I'm glad summer's here. We wouldn't have this if it wasn't. I love grilled food." Sonic said.

"Yay! Chicken!" Sprint yelled before running to the table.

"Hey, everyone!" a voice said. Everyone turned around and saw it was Silver, who brought Blaze, and Spark with him. "Mind if we come over for a while?"

"Any friend of ours is welcome here!" Amy said.

"Great. What's on the menu?" Blaze asked.

"Chicken, chili dogs, and pizza in the oven inside." Amy stated.

"Awesome!" Spark yelled.

Everyone sat down on parts of the porch and watched over the lake.

Next door, Shadow's Hawker pulled up, and he got out. He walked over to where everyone else was.

"Hey, Shadow!" Sonic said.

"Hi, Uncle Shadow!" Spark, Sprint and Glow yelled as they ran over to him.

"Hello, kids. How was your day?"

"Uncle Manic got us something really cool!" Sprint said before running into the house, Spark and Glow followed. He came out behind the wheel of a miniature Jansen P12. It was a custom blue and red paint job. Glow had a pink and white one, and Spark had a blue and silver one. "He got us these small cars! Aren't they cool?"

Shadow then had an expression on his face that the others hadn't seen on him before. He was actually in a happy, smiling mood!

"Yeah, they are quite neat."

"Watch this!" Spark said before driving off to the lower path below, where there had been a ramp installed. Spark jumped his little car off of it and did a flatspin.

Meanwhile...

At the East Crawford Drive workshop, Tails was repairing his Reliable, which had been in a minor collision with the outside wall on I-88. Flare was also working on his own car.

Flare walked into the vehicle holding area to grab an interior rear-view mirror from a wrecked Civilian, because the one in his was broken from landing a large jump.

He removed the mirror from a wrecked green Civilian, and was walking out when he noticed something under a cover. He walked over and was just about to lift the cover when...

"Whatcha doing, Mr. Flare?" a voice said. Flare turned around and saw Cream watching him.

"Well, if you must know, I'm about to find out what's under this cover. By the way, you're 16. You don't need to call everyone Mrs., Ms., or Mr., anymore. Ok?"

"Ok, Flare. If you say so."

Then, Flare finally got the cover off. Underneath was a blue sports car. It looked a lot like a car version of Sonic. It had spikes sculpted onto the bodywork, red wheels (kind of like his shoes), headlights that looked like his eyes, and a license plate that read "Sonic".

"Wow! This must be his car from those All-Star races Sonic told me about! I can't believe the car's here!"

Then, Tails walked in...

"Yeah. The racing Tornado is also here. It's won a few races in it's day."

"Cool."

Meanwhile...

3rd Street – same time...

The pink and purple 4X4 was sitting on the side of the street. Glare was inside of the vehicle, waiting for something to happen. She pulls out her phone and calls a number...

Meanwhile...

Manic pulled up to his house in his Manhattan.

Then, his phone rang...

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey. It's me, Glare!"

"Oh, hey! How's it going?"

"Good."

Then, there was a loud explosion...

"What was that?" Glare asked.

"It appears that the gas station up the road blew up."

Then, a random car that was sent flying from the explosion landed on his car, flattening part of the roof.

"Ok, I need some help!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" she hangs up.

She hangs up the phone and drives over to the island.

She arrives to see the damage done to the car. She runs over to the car and tries to get Manic out.

"I can't get out of this door!" Manic yelled from inside the car.

Glare runs to the other side and pulls at the passenger's side door. She yanks it off, sending it flying across the island. She pulls Manic from the car, and brings him to the truck.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Ok, that's good." She leans closer to him. "I wouldn't want anything happening to ya!"

She puts her arms around him and tries to pull him close.

"How about the two of us head in the house for some alone time?" she asked with a look on her face.

"Uh...I'd rather not..." Manic says, trying to pull away.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But I do..."

He finally pulls away and makes a run for it. Then, Flare arrives in his Civilian.

"Flare! Take me to the shop, now!" Manic says after he jumps into the car.

They drive off.

"What the h..." Glare starts to say before the view goes to the shop in Downtown.

The Civilian pulls up and Manic gets out.

He walks into the shop. Tails is working on a new car, a bright yellow P12.

"New car?" Manic asked.

"Yeah."

"I need help. Glare just acted very strange, and I don't know what to do about it."

"Tell me what happened."

So, Manic explained what happened.

Meanwhile, at Sonic's house...

"So, I was telling him that I would see what I could do, but I wasn't making any promises!"

Sonic was telling about his conversation with Jack at the diner the other day. He said he'd try to find a better, and cheaper, supplier for the diner so the prices wouldn't have to go up.

Then, Glare pulled up in her 4X4.

"Sonic, I need you to help me with something."

"What is it?"

"It has to do with your brother."

"Ok, what is it?"

So, she explained what she wants with him.

"Ok...he's just acting a bit childish about it, it happens to us at some point, just look at me!" He said, referring to the fact that he's got a family now. "I'll help as much as I can."

"Ok. He's at the Downtown shop right now. If we're fast enough, we can catch him."

"This might not work, so we'll need backup. Hey, Silver! Come here!" he signaled Silver to come over.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"We need your help."

Sonic explained the situation...

"Um...I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, but I'll help however I can. I just don't want to get...too involved with this." 

"Ok. Let's go!"

Glare and Sonic got in the truck, and Silver followed in his Revenge Racer.

Meanwhile...

At the Downtown Shop...

"Ok. You can help keep her away from me for a while, right?" Manic asked Tails.

"You bet! I just wish she'd leave the city altogether, though..."

"That...I can't agree with for...certain reasons."

"I know. I'll try to get used to it."

Outside...

Glare parked the 4X4 at the Coast Guard HQ, and Sonic followed her to the wall outside the shop, just as Tails and Manic would walk out.

"Ok. I'll brick Manic, and you get Tails while I tie Manic into the bed of the truck."

"Got it."

"What do I do?" Silver asked.

"Keep an eye out for any trouble. Got it?"

"Ok."

Then, Tails and Manic walked out.

"Ok. Go!"

They ran out at them, Glare threw the brick at Manic's head, and hit him right on the top, knocking him out cold.

Sonic tackled Tails, who struggled, but somehow got out. He ran to Manic, but Glare grabbed him by one of his tails (she has a habit of doing this to him, he hates it, but she loves to do this to him).

"Put me down!" Tails yelled.

"Not a chance. I got what I came for!"

Then, Glare and Sonic started floating upward. Tails fell to the ground.

"Tails, get Manic and get out of here!" a voice yelled. It was Silver, he had turned sides.

Then, he was hit in the head with a baseball bat. He fell face first to the ground, revealing that it was Axel who took the swing.

"You guys get going! I'll handle this!" Axel yelled.

Glare and Sonic landed on their feet and got in the 4X4 and chased after Tails and Manic in P12.

The two cars got on I-88 and sped off towards Silver Lake.

They got off of the first exit after the tunnel near the Paradise City sign.

When they got to the intersection of S. Rouse and Lawrence Road, the P12 was joined by another chase...

It was Axel in his black and white GT and Silver in his platinum Revenge Racer. The four cars headed towards the mountains.

When they reached the observatory, they did not see the sharp turn and large jump ahead at Dead Man's Edge.

The P12 went flying off the cliff, landing cleanly on the road on the other side. The GT followed, along with the 4X4.

Silver's Revenge Racer was more affected by the wind, and slammed into the remains of a destroyed billboard, which sent the car spinning, until it slammed into the guardrail. The car was unable to move, and the others left him behind.

Tails turned the P12 into a construction area next to the Wind Farm, leading to a tunnel, where he was forced to stop and turn around, because Blaze's Civilian was there blocking the way.

So, they were pinned, Blaze at one end, Axel, Sonic and Glare at the other. There was no way out.

Glare got out of the truck and ran to the P12, yanking Manic out of the car.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh...away?"

"Not a chance. You're coming with me, whether you want to or not."

"No!"

"What?"

"I said 'No'!"

"Why?"

"I don't want to, and you have no right to force me to."

"You just don't understand."

"I understand, and I'm just not ready."

Then, Sonic walked up.

"C'mon, bro! It has to happen at some point, I gave in LONG ago! You don't see me complaining!"

"He's right, just go with it."

"No!"

"Sonic, is your brother always this stubborn?" Glare asked.

"Sometimes, not all the time, though."

"Well, I guess that'll have to change!"

"NO! I will not do that, not one bit! Let me out of here!!!"

"Let him go, guys. He's not ready, ok?" Tails yelled.

"Fine, but I still get what I want." Glare responded.

"NO! I WILL NOT! Leave me alone!"

"Fine, I'll let you go. Just let me know when you're ready, ok?"

"Ok."

Then, Glare picked Manic up and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble. You could have just said so. I guess I was just too stubborn."

"That's ok."

That night...

Glare was in her bedroom getting ready for bed when...

(knock on door)

Glare got up and opened it. There was a note there on the floor. She picked it up and read it...

"_Dear Glare:_

_Earlier today, I said I wasn't ready, and I meant it._

_I thought it over, and I thought maybe we could talk about it._

_If you want to, you know where to find me._

_I'm sorry I gave you a hard time, and I'm more than willing to make it up to you, any way I can._

_Love,_

_Manic"_

Glare's eyes teared up from what she read. How could she try to force Manic to advance their relationship so quickly?

Sure, they had been together for a while now, and there had not been to many "special" things between them. She realized now that it was wrong to try and change that so suddenly.

She knew what she had to do...

She got up and walked to Manic's room and knocked on the door...

"Yeah?" a voice said.

"It's me."

"Come on in. I'd like to talk to you about something."

She walked in.

Manic was sitting on the bed. Glare looked around, and saw that he had a load of pictures around. More amazingly, they were all of her! She couldn't believe it.

"What's with all the photos?" she asked.

"Well...you see...I..."

"You really like me that much, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"So much, you can't stop looking at me, or thinking about me, or anything else?"

"Yeah..."

"That's ok. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Really?"

"Duh! Why would I?"

There was a period of silence...

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Glare asked.

"Well...you see...I was thinking...maybe I'd be willing to do whatever you wanted to do, but on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"We wait a little while."

"I guess I can wait. Are you sure you're almost ready?"

"Yeah. I've reconsidered it. Besides, I've always wondered what..."

(phone rings)

Manic answers...

"Yeah?"

"It's me, Axel."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Just wanted to see what you were up to, that's all."

"Well, if you must know, Glare and I are having a talk right now, and would like to continue."

"Oh. Got it. Talk to ya later!"

"See ya!"

(hangs up)

"So, where were we?"

"Um...you were saying that you were willing to wait a little while before...you know what."

"Oh yeah. Just because I said that doesn't mean I can't do this..."

Then, Manic moves closer to Glare and then he pushes his lips to hers...the two of them fell to the bed and were still lip-locked for some time. Then...

"What are you two doing?!" a voice yelled.

They both looked up to see Sonia standing in the doorway.

"What does it look like we're doing, sis?"

"What you are doing is freaking me out!"

"Whatever. Just go to bed."

"Fine!" She said before slamming the door.

"Well. Good night!" Manic said to Glare.

"Yup! Good night!"

Then, they went right to sleep.

The next morning...

Sonic was sitting on the couch at his place. It was 8 in the morning, and Sprint and Spark were watching one of their favorite TV shows from outside the U.S., Top Gear.

It was the episode where they were trying to destroy the Toyota Hilux.

Silver was also in the room, while Glare, Amy, Blaze and Skye were in the kitchen having a chat.

Axel was in the bathroom and Manic was not at the house, and told no one where he was going.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Sonic said.

He walked over and opened the door. There, he saw Tails.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Good. We're just watching TV."

"Cool. Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Just try not to go in the kitchen. It's an all girl conversation in there."

"Ok."

Meanwhile...

Flare was watching the shop on Nelson Way, with Whiplash and Omega there as well.

"Is this the button for the gate?" Omega asked.

"I don't know. Just press it, you're gonna do it anyway..." Flare said.

So he did. Turns out, it operates the magnet on the crane used to send cars to the crusher. It ended up picking up Flare's Civilian, and landing it on top of a wrecked Hunter Cavalry.

"Ok. Not what I was expecting, as long as the car's not destroyed."

Back at Sonic's house...

(phone rings)

"I'll answer it." Sonic says.

He walks to the phone and picks it up...

"Hello?"

"Hey, bro! How's it going?"

"Manic? Where are you?"

"Downtown. I thought I'd make it up to Glare today and take her out for dinner. I'm making reservations. By the way, I just might take her up on her "offer", if you know what I mean."

"Seriously?"

"Maybe. It might be nice to settle down and have a family and still be a famous rock star."

"True. A lot of musicians do the same thing."

"I know. That's what convinced me."

"That's good to hear."

"Ok. Don't tell anyone else, I'll be picking Glare up at 4. Talk to ya later!"

(hangs up)

Downtown...

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna go through with this..." Manic told himself as he left the store with his new shoes. "Well, here goes everything..."

He had set reservations at the same restaurant his brother had gone to...The Loop.

"Why did I have to drag MYSELF into this situation?" he asked himself.

Then, a green and blue Carson GT pulled up. It was Whiplash. He was wearing a driver's cap, a tie and was blaring AC/DC from his stereo.

"Manic! What's up?"

"Oh. Not much. I'm just getting ready for tonight."

"Oh. Let me guess...it has to do with your girlfriend, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Just a guess."

"Ok."

"See you around." he drove off.

Back at Sonic's house...

"What was your brother calling for?" Tails asked.

"Advice." Sonic responded.

"For what?"

"He said it's no one else's business."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Strange."

In the kitchen...

"So, I told him 'I don't care what you think, I like these shoes, and I'm buying them no matter what you say.'" Blaze told the others about when Silver went shopping with her, and she bought some new shoes (which she was wearing at this time).

"Why does Silver have to be so darn stubborn? I think he's been hanging with Shadow too much lately." Skye added.

"Hey Skye? Why not have your boyfriend hang out with him? They get along quite well, and it'll get him away from Shadow for a while." Amy suggested.

"That's brilliant!" Blaze responded. "Silver, come here!"

Silver walked in.

"What?"

"Go downtown and find me this at the sports store." she handed him a flyer advertising a pair of roller blades.

"I never knew you liked this kind of thing."

"Well, I've been thinking of trying it. Just go and get them, and take Axel with you. Skye needs a new pair of gloves, hers are starting to rip."

"Got it!" he walked out of the room.

Downtown...

"Ok. Let's just get the stuff and get out." Silver said.

"What's the rush? Think about it this way. Two guys in a sports store, no girls around to bug us. We're in a good position here, man!" Axel stated.

They enter the store...

Meanwhile...

Manic had arrived at Sonic's house, and quietly made his way towards the kitchen window. He saw the other girls leave the room while Glare stood there quietly. He went to open the door.

…

(door opens)

Manic jumps and tackles Glare to the floor.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" he asked. He was right on top of her, face to face.

"No, and I didn't think you'd ever try something like this."

"Well. I've got good news for you, then."

"What is it?"

"Tonight, we're going out on the town, just you and me. First, we'll head to The Loop for dinner, then we'll head to the Paradise Square Movie Theater for a movie. Finally, we'll head to Silver Lake. I'm not sure what we'll do there, but it'll be nice anyway. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great! Took long enough for you do decide to take me out on a date."

"Well, I guess it's all in the timing?"

"Whatever you say..."

That evening...

Manic pulled up to his house in his brand new car, a specially painted Montgomery Hawker Solo. He honked the horn and Glare walked out.

"So, you ready to go?" Manic asked.

"Of course."

They drove over to The Loop. There, they enjoyed dinner from the restaurant's all-you-can-eat buffet.

They finished and headed off to Paradise Square in the middle of Downtown. They parked the car in the parking garage and walked to the theater.

The movie finished at about 6:45 and they left the place.

"So, can we head to the lake now?"

"Sure. Let's roll!"

They got in the car and drove off to Sonic's house.

"Ok. I'll be right back. You just wait on the dock." Glare said before heading into the house.

5 minutes later...

Manic was sitting on dock waiting when Glare came out of the house, wrapped in a towel.

She walked up to him and let the towel fall. She was wearing a purple two peace bathing suit and had a purple flower on her head.

Manic's mouth opened wide at this sight, his heart pounding in his chest.

"_Wow! She looks...hot!" _Manic thought to himself.

"So. How about a little swim?" Glare asked.

"Well, I've been practicing lately, and I'm getting better."

"Ok. Let's go!" Glare said before diving head first into the lake.

"Wait for me!" Manic jumped in after her.

A few minutes later...

"Look at that moon. Isn't it beautiful?" Manic asked.

"It most certainly is." Glare responded.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably not."

"You're probably right."

They laugh.

"That's alright, you can take your time. There's one thing we can do, though..."

Glare swam over to Manic and when she got to him, their noses were making contact.

"I can definitely go for that." Manic stated.

Then, he put his arms around her and...well, you know what happens next.

5 minutes later...

Back on the shore...

"Well. That was a nice and peaceful swim." Glare said while drying off.

"Yeah. Hold on one second..." Manic ran to his car and grabbed a camera.

"Another picture for the collection?" Glare asked.

"With you looking the way you are right now, why not?"

"By the way, isn't the 'All Star Race' tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

So, he took a photo of her and they left to go home.

Ten minutes later, they arrived.

"So. Time to get to sleep like usual?" Glare asked.

"Maybe..." Manic responded.

"What do you mean?"

"I was talking with my brother. He may be right. Plus, after what happened tonight, why not?"

"This has to be a joke."

"No. It's not. It's time."

Then, Manic jumps, and soon enough, the two of them are on the bed, Manic on top...

(view goes to outside)

"Manic, you have no idea what you're in for..." Glare says.

"I think I can handle it." Manic responds.

And with that, the night would be like no other in their lives...

**End Episode 4**

**Author's Notes**

**Well, there's another great episode complete.**

**There's been one thing that's been bugging me, though. At the end of each episode, I state that people can review the story. People have read each one, but there have been no reviews. This kind of makes me wonder if this is even worth writing if no one's gonna review it. I'm hoping you readers would start to review, as it would make it worth writing and reading.**

**Ok, now that that's over...I took a while to finish this, as I was getting some help from my friend and co-writer, GGsYoyo with this story. He'll be writing the next episode, as it will be revolving around the theme of the video game "Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing". It should be an interesting episode. Keep an eye out for it.**

**In case your wondering, it wasn't my idea to make Glare and Manic's relationship so complicated. You probably can figure out what Glare wanted throughout the chapter. But, anyways, she ends up getting it in the end.**

**As always, any suggestions for the story will be taken into consideration.**

**Now, the credits!**

**Burnout Paradise - © EA Games and Criterion Games 2008 – 2010**

**Sonic and other characters - © Sega/ Sonic Team 1991-2010**

**AC/DC belongs to AC/DC, of course!**

**(wow, short credits this time...)**

**Stay tuned for Episode 5!**


End file.
